Dyskusja:Sobór Watykański II/@comment-27970659-20170826110555
Benio1230.pl Mój drogi, twoje dowody są jak grząski piasek, czyli są kłamliwe do granic możliwości, i sam się przekonasz jak staniesz przed Bogiem na sądzie ostatecznym, gdzie nie ujrzysz kłamliwej Trójcy tylko Jednego Boga. Duchowe zaślepienie i pogarda dla Bożego posłańca z Malachiasza 3, 23, 24. i sługi Bożego co do dziś działa i głosi Słowo Boże dyskwalifikuje cię jako wierzącego. Ja nie mówiłem że na soborze nicejskim coś dodali ale ustalili że Trójca jest właściwa, choć to jest wymysł.Cytuję: A Bóg rzekł do Mojżesza: 'JESTEM który JESTEM' I dodał: Tak powiesz do synów Izraelskich: 'JESTEM' posłał mnie do was ... ! To jest imię moje na wieki i tak mnie nazywać będą po wszystkie pokolenia'” (2 Mojż. 3, 14 – 15). Pojęcie JESTEM” jest umieszczone w imieniu Jahwe, jako wiecznie będący, str. 55. sam w w sobie istniejący. ON jest zawsze tym JESTEM, obojętnie jak, gdzie i kiedy się obwieszcza. Także wtedy, kiedy z ciała duchowego przechodzi w ciało fizyczne i nosi nowotestamentowe imię przymierza Jahshua (Jezus), co oznacza Jahwe-Zbawiciel”, pomimo to pozostaje wciąż tym JESTEM. Tak opisane znajdujemy to aż do ostatniego rozdziału Nowego Testamentu: JA JESTEM alfa i omega, pierwszy i ostatni, początek i koniec” (wiersz 13). . Tylko ten, kto pozna sposób i rodzaj objawienia Bożego w Starym Testamencie, ma możliwość widzieć je także w Nowym. W gruncie rzeczy jest to wciąż ten sam Bóg i Pan, jednakże z tą różnicą, że w Starym Testamencie przejawił się widzialnie w duchowym ciele, a w Nowym Testamencie w fizycznym ciele. . Bóg według Swojej istoty jest Duchem (Jan 4, 24). Jako Ducha nikt Go nie widział (Jan 1, 18; 1 Jana 4, 2). Dlatego jest określony jako niewidzialny Bóg” (1 Tym. 1, 17; 1 Tym. 6, 16). Kto widział Boga w Starym Testamencie, ten widział Go jako Pana, jako Jahwe; a kto chce widzieć Boga w Nowym Testamencie, ten musi Go widzieć jako Pana, mianowicie jako Emmanuela – Bóg z nami. Tak więc Ojciec objawił się w Synu – Bóg, Duch, jako Pan w ludzkim ciele. Wszystkie określenia, które znajdujemy odnośnie Boga, znajdujemy również odnośnie Pana. . W Starym Testamencie nie istniał jeszcze stosunek Ojciec – Syn. Było to jedynie przepowiedziane w proroctwie. Żaden prorok nie zwracał się do Boga: Ojcze niebieski” ; żaden w czasie czterech tysięcy lat Starego Testamentu nie zwrócił się do Syna Bożego. Nie było też ani jednej rozmowy między Ojcem i Synem, ponieważ ten stan rzeczy jeszcze wcale nie istniał. To był Bóg Pan, z którym lud Izraelski miał związek i do którego się zwracali. . Jednak już w 1 Mojż. 1, 27 spotykamy się z faktem, że niewidzialny Bóg wystąpił w podwójny sposób. Ten jeden prawdziwy Bóg wystąpił bezpośrednio na początku przy stworzeniu, raz widzialnie w postaci człowieka, dlatego jest napisane: I stworzył Bóg człowieka na obraz Swój” , a po drugie Duch Boży unosił się nad wodami. Dlatego nikomu nie przyszłoby na myśl, mówić o kilku osobach. Jeśli się chce, ma się przed oczyma bezpośrednio od początku ten sposób, w jaki Bóg sam Siebie objawił. Różnorodne formy zjawiania się Boga w Starym Testamencie są nazwane językiem fachowym Teofania”. W Nowym przyjmuje postać ludzką. Str. 56. . . 9 rozdział . . WŁASNE ŚWIADECTWO BOGA . Jako pierwsze spotykamy w Piśmie Świętym osobiste świadectwo Boga, jako drugie świadectwo posłanych przez Niego proroków, jako trzecie świadectwo apostołów. W Starym Testamencie Bóg objawił się w duchowym ciele i oznajmił Swoje osobiste objawienie w fizycznym ciele. W Nowym jest potwierdzone wypełnienie i urzeczywistnienie tej obietnicy. . Koniecznym jest przenieść się do żydowskiego sposobu myślenia i wiary, i oglądać Boga z pierwotnego punktu widzenia. Tylko ludowi Izraelskiemu zostało polecone, złożyć świadectwo o jednym prawdziwym Bogu. Pan objawił się Abrahamowi, Izaakowi i Jakubowi jako Bóg wszechmogący. Z Mojżeszem mówił Bóg twarzą w twarz (2 Mojż. 33, 11). W całym Starym Testamencie byli to hebrajscy prorocy, przez których Bóg mówił. . Ponieważ Bóg znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu, powinien najpierw w kilku słowach przedstawić się nam osobiście. . A Pan mówił wszystkie te słowa i rzekł: 'Jam jest Pan (Jahwe), Bóg (Elohim) twój, który cię wyprowadził z ziemi egipskiej, z domu niewoli. Nie będziesz miał innych bogów obok mnie'” (2 Mojż. 20, 1 – 3). . Tobie to ukazano, abyś poznał, że Pan jest Bogiem. Oprócz Niego nie ma innego” (5 Mojż. 4, 35). . Dowiedz się tedy dzisiaj i weż to sobie do serca, że Pan jest Bogiem na niebie w górze i na ziemi w dole, nie ma innego!” (5 Mojż. 4, 39). . Patrzcie teraz, że to Ja, Ja jestem, a oprócz mnie nie ma Boga ...” (5 Mojż. 32, 39). . ... abyście poznali i wierzyli mi, i zrozumieli, że to Ja jestem, że przede mną Boga nie stworzono i po mnie się go nie stworzy. Ja, jedynie Ja,jestem Panem, a oprócz mnie nie ma wybawiciela” (Iz. 43, 10 – 11).Ja jedynie Ja jestem Panem, a oprócz mnie nie ma wybawiciela” (Iz. 43, 10 – 11). . Aby poznali od wschodu słońca i od zachodu, że nie ma nikogo oprócz mnie. Ja jestem Pan i niema innego” (Iz. 45, 6). . Bo Ja, Pan, jestem twoim Bogiem ... a Boga oprócz mnie nie powinieneś str. 57. znać i poza mną nie ma zbawiciela”(Oz. 13, 4). . Poniżej podane są niektóre miejsca Pisma z Nowego Testamentu, które powinny poprzeć cytaty ze Starego: . ... Słuchaj, Izraelu! Pan, Bóg nasz, Pan jeden jest ... Nauczycielu! Prawdę powiedziałeś, że Bóg jest jeden i że nie masz innego oprócz niego” (Mar. 12, 29 + 32). Albowiem jeden jest Bóg ...” (Rzym. 3, 30). . Wszakże dla nas istnieje tylko jeden Bóg ...” (1 Kor. 8, 6). . Pośrednika zaś nie ma tam, gdzie chodzi o jednego, a Bóg jest jeden” (Gal. 3, 20). . ... nieśmiertelnemu, niewidzialnemu , jedynemu Bogu, niechaj będzie cześć i chwała ...” (1 Tym. 1, 17). . Albowiem jeden jest Bóg ...” (1 Tym. 2, 5). Ty wierzysz że Bóg jest jeden? Dobrze czynisz ...” (Jak. 2, 19). . Jedynemu Bogu, Zbawicielowi naszemu przez Jezusa Chrystusa, Pana naszego, niech będzie chwała, uwielbienie, moc i władza przed wszystkimi wiekami i teraz, i po wszystkie wieki. Amen” (Juda 25). . Miejsca Starego Testamentu, proroczego Słowa i Nowego Testamentu, słowa apostołów, potwierdzają to samo. Na żadnym miejscu nie jest mówione o trójjedynym” lub dwójjedynym” Bogu, albo o wiecznym Synu”. Można było zaoszczędzić pisania wielu tomów na temat: Święta Trójca”, gdyby zotała przyjęta biblijna nauka i poznanie Boga. Zgodnie z Pismem Świętym tak zwana Święta Trójca” nigdy nie istniała, nie ma jej też ani dzisiaj, ani w wieczności. Istnieje tylko jeden Bóg, który objawił się jako Ojciec, Syn i Duch Święty. Zawsze jest Bóg tym decydującym i co z Niego wyszło, będzie z Nim związane: Syn Boży, Słowo Boże, Duch Boży itd. Syn, Słowo, Duch itd. mają Boga za punkt wyjściowy. Bóg takiego nie ma, a ponieważ On jest jedyny, wieczny – On jest początkiem, punktem wyjściowym i punktem odniesienia, wszystko we wszystkim. . W nowym Testamencie brzmi to następująco: Wszakże dla nas istnieje tylko jeden Bóg Ojciec, z którego pochodzi wszystko i dla którego istniejemy, i jeden Pan, Jezus Chrystus, przez którego wszystko istnieje i przez którego my także istniejemy” (1 Kor. 8, 6). W tym miejscu Biblii jest trafnie przedstawione, że istnieje tylko jeden Stwórca i jedno stworzenie, chociaż raz jest określony Jako Bóg, a raz jako Pan. Str. 58. . Tak jest przedstawiony w niezliczonych publikacjach trójosobowy Bóg, jak on od IV stulecia istnieje w wyobrażni ludzi, Co widzicie na tych obrazkach? Jedną, czy trzy osoby? Jeden obrazek przedstawia Ojca z berłem, Syna z krzyżem i Ducha Świętego jako gołębia; ten drugi przedstawia Bóstwo jako trzy równe osoby. Obydwa koncepty są obce Staremu i Nowemu Testamentowi.